Journey of a Monster Hunter IX: That Chin!!!
"Well William you must learn how to hunt bigger and heavyer beasts." Achilles told him. "But, I just hunted!" Will whined. "That too, you must also learn how to hunt, even streight after a hunt, it will build your skill and stamina." Achilles replied. William looked at him in discust, thinking to himself about when he will finally get the chance to kill the beast he set out to kill, rather than killing all the other beasts. "Why not I kill the beast that burned my vilage now? Why all this extra work? Why waste time?!" He asked in anger. "Even if you find it, what will you do? You are an average hunter and you have no chance against it even if you did get to it!" Achilles replied in even more anger. "But-" he was cut off. "So nieve." Achilles said under his breath. "Listen, just go to the volcanoe, take all your weapons and kill a..." Achilles paused, contemplating and thinking about what William should kill. "... An Uragan." "A what?" "It's big, has ore on it's back, you could mine off it if you want to, and it has a huge chin." Achilles said, describing the Uragan. Will left, holding the mental image of this so-called Uragan. He made his way out of the house and into the frontier, he looked about the area, watching the screene sight of Kelbi runnig and playing, and the insects buzzing about. "What a false reality." He told himself. Volcano, Later that day. We walked up, passed the small forest like area and onto the more rocky terain. He paused, took a sip of that cool, refreshing, delicious cool drink and liked his lips. So very hydrating, it would help keep him cool in the heat. He walked up, pulled himself up onto the ledge and ran towards the hotter part of the place. He pulled out his map and looked at it carefully. "Hmm, Achilles said it should be in... Area 6." Will told himself. He looked back at his map, and headed east. Will soon came to area 6, he looked in wonder, and asked himself where it was. Out of nowhere, the Uragan came pelting towards him, rolling like a wheel on a cart and hit William streight in the chest. It was huge, a massive chin which it used to smash items and golden ores runimg down its thick back. "Argh!" He yelled as he was pelted a few meters back. "Come here you bastard." He then said under his breath. He pulled out his dual swords and repetedly tried to hit, but each time they kept bouncing back. "Fuck," he said. "Why does this never work?" He thought for this monster he should go heavy, and that's exatly what he did. With one swing he pulled out his Great Sword and swooped the Uragan's legs, tripping it up as he did so. Will managed to get a few hits off while it was down, but the Uragan soon got up, and with rage, smacked its huge heavy chin on the ground and roared. The shock nearly caught William off guard, but he was heavy, he rarely tripped. He tried to get off a few more hits, but most missed, and even mor bounced off. "Damn, I need a new tack'." He huffed. He pulled out a rope dart and flung it. It soared through the air and caught on a pice of ore. He pulled hard but nothing budged. He pulled harder but doing that was not good for him, the rope dart looked like it was ready to snap. One last pull did it, both the pice of ore, and the rope gave way, the ore flew through the air with the blade in it, and Will fell back landing on his back. "Arg!" He yelled, deep in pain. He looked up only to see a huge angry beast coming towards him. It stopped, looked at Will and with one heavy hit, it bought it's chin down hitting Will on the helmet, knocking him out. He was stone cold. Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction